1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hubcaps and more specifically it relates to a lighted hubcap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hubcaps have been provided in prior art that are round metal coverings clamped over the hubs of automobile wheels. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.